


The ol' Switcheroo/Only I know who I'm not

by Gingeralecans



Category: Osomatsu san, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingeralecans/pseuds/Gingeralecans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can get away with lots of things when you have the same face as five other people. But can you get away with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ol' Switcheroo/Only I know who I'm not

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea. I hope you enjoy.

It was funny how things worked for them like this. Switching places was always so easy so long as they had their personalities in check. Karamatsu could remember the multiple times they'd decided to change places or be one another. He'd done it for work with his other brothers, then once before with Ichimatsu. Both times were quite interesting but none were like this. He'd recall back to the last time he switched places with someone. This time it was himself and Osomatsu. They were just getting back from pachinko. Neither of them had any luck that day. Osomatsu would whine about it, kicking at small pebbles in their way as they'd walk side by side towards home.

"Tch, I swore I had it in the bag." Osomatsu would tsk.

"Perhaps the fates just weren't in our hands today, brother. There's always next time." Karamatsu would try to comfort him, reminding him of the riches they could possibly earn on their next pachinko outing.

"Ouch, Karamatsu. I just lost today. I don't need to be pained anymore!" Osomatsu teased, lightly punching his brother in the arm.

It was times like this Karamatsu got to enjoy his brothers company to himself. Though rarely seen, the two of them were close and had a good relationship. They were the two eldest's after all and sympathized with one another on the few responsibilities they actually owned up to.

It was that day that Karamatsu owned up to a very big responsibility he didn't even think he'd ever have to own up to.

The both of them suddenly found themselves pressed against a cold ally way wall by the throat, pinned there savagely. Karamatsu gasped for air, Osomatsu struggling until a voice rang out over them. 

"So, which one of you is Osomatsu?"

The two brothers were quiet, staring back at one another in silence. Worry was clear in Karamatsu's eyes, panic showing just as much. He didn't know what to say or do or anything of the sort. His hands trembled on arm pressed into his neck, wishing he were strong enough to escape. But he wasn't like Jyushimatsu. He definitley wasn't Osomatsu either, the one who these thugs were apparently looking for. But he was afraid for his brothers well being. Perhaps, just for now, he could be-

"I am." Osomatsu would say in a hoarse tone. "It's me. He's got nothin' to do with this, let em go."

Karamatsu gazed at his brother with wide eyes. Shocked. The amount of courage it must have taken. How brave he was. Yet he stood there quivering in fear. Useless.

"He's a witness now. We can't just let him leave." One said to the rest. 

"I don't mind messing the same face up twice. Maybe then we'll be able to get what this guy owes us out of both of them." Another would say, squeezing Karamatsu's neck tighter. 

The second son would choke up, nails digging into the mans skin in hopes his feeble attempt would some how get him off. It wasn't that though which stopped him. The man would yell out in pain from a swift kick to the shins from Osomatsu who wasn't even too far from him. He'd then go on to kicking the other man straight in the jewels, the hands around the eldest's neck releasing him. Karamatsu remembered Osomatsu grabbing the sleeve of his hoodie, quickly leading him out of the ally way. The men naturally took chase to them. Osomatsu must have lost a bet or something, Karamatsu thought. 

He must have owed them money big time. There was no time for any explanations though. The two would run and run but they had no where to go. They couldn't head back home. It would only mean the thugs would know where they lived. 

They had no time to call cops and there was no place to hide. Soon enough they found themselves at a dead end. A fence blocked their path. They could hear heavy footsteps coming from the rear. Karamatsu could recall how Osomatsu told him to head over first. The second son was hesitant but Osomatsu pushed on until he did it. Karamatsu was already over the fence and hiding behind a trash can when he heard the confrontation of those men and his brother. 

What he'd heard, he didn't want to recall. What he'd seen, he wished he could wipe from his memory. He'd not left his hiding spot till they'd finished. A coward. A useless coward. A coward that didn't deserve to cry over his broken brother.

"Don't be such a whimp. . ." 

Those words, so broken and soft from Osomatsu, rang through his head. He could still feel the fleeting warmth from his shaky hand on his cheek. Blood had smudged his face and his blue hoodie. Blood had stained the cement under them. Blood had ruled over Osomatsu's face, along with a horrible crack to the head, the source of the liquid.

"Do me a favor, would ya' Karamatsu? You're not gonna like it . . .but please, for me. . ?"

As much as he didn't want to do it. As much as he'd continiously told Osomatsu he'd be okay, that they didn't have to, he ended up playing into Osomatsu's request. . .

Today was the day of the funeral. Karamatsu would recall all of those things while sullenly looming over his brothers casket. Inside was a blue hoodie, folded and tucked under Osomatsu's hands.

"Osomatsu Nii-san, it wasn't your fault." Choromatsu comforted, giving a gentle pat on the shoulder to Karamatsu. 

That name that wasn't his. It made him think back to that request.

"Wear my hoodie for me, would ya'? I need you to take over. . .You'll. . .you'll do great. . ."

Karamatsu's fists would tighten, looking down at his feet as he bit back tears. With the best of his ability he gave a nod to Choromatsu. "I just wished I could have done more. . ." He'd say, those words ringing truer then the others would ever think. 

From behind, Todomatsu hugged onto Karamatsu. His eyes were filled with tears and he'd whimper, gripping onto the back of his shirt. Karamatsu frowned, turning to Todomatsu. Not only did he bring Todomatsu into his arms but he also took Choromatsu and embraced him as well. The two younger siblings held onto Karamatsu, crying into his chest. 

"It's alright," Karamatsu would soothe. "Karamatsu wouldn't want to see you guys crying." Despite his own words he'd find tears stretching down his own cheeks. Despicable. He couldn't do Osomatsu justice. In his head, he apologized. Hopefully he'd be able to get better. He had the rest of his life to practice being Osomatsu. It might as well start now.


End file.
